A CRAZY FATED
by My beauty jeje
Summary: ONESHOOT! Jung Yunho sersan polisi yang bertugas mengawasi Kim Jaejoong seorang tahanan yang selalu berusaha membuatnya emosi. Bagaimana sersan Jung menghadapi tahanan tersebut? a YunJae fanfiction, warning inside, just read and review, no siders :)


A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

**DESCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT BELONG TO ME**

**THE PAIRING IS BELONG TO EACH OTHER :)**

**WARNING** : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA. YANG BACA HARAP TINGGALKAN REVIEW :)

**RATE : M,** **NC 21**

**NOT FOR UNDER AGE CHILDREN!**

**NO BASHING **

**YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING DAN IDE CERITANYA HARAP TIDAK USAH MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

.

**A CRAZY FATED**

.

.

.

.

"Yah Kim Jejoong lagi-lagi kau menguras dompet kami malam ini!"

"Hahaha, kantong kalian akan terus kukuras selama kalian belum mendapatkan pembalap hebat yang dapat mengalahkanku"

"Huh lagakmu seperti pembalap profesional saja"

"Tentu saja aku bisa menjadi pembalap profesional jika aku mempunyai cukup modal"

"Yah, andai uang hasil balap liar ini terus kau tabung tentu kau dapat mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti balap profesional"

"Kalau kutabung bagaimana aku makan? membiayai sekolah adikku? membayar sewa rumahku? mem..."

"Aish sudah...sudah, lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri, lihatlah calon penantangmu yang baru...sepertinya banyak yang bertaruh atas kemenangannya malam ini"

"Kita lihat saja"

Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir semerah cherry milik seorang namja berwajah cantik dan bermata indah yang sedang berada diantara teman-teman namjanya disebuah kios dipinggir jalan yang lengang lantaran waktu saat itu telah memasuki tengah malam.

Lokasi tersbut adalah lokasi dimana setiap malamnya kerap diadakan balap motor liar yang biasanya dimulai ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan lewat jam 12 malam karena mereka mesti menunggu jalan yang biasa mereka pakai telah sepi dari pengendara kendaraan bermotor yang biasa melintas dijalan tersebut.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kim Jaejoong merupakan juara bertahan disetiap balap liar itu. Juara bertahan artinya belum ada yang megalahkannya dalam ketangkasan 'ngebut' tersebut, dan Kim Jaejoong begitu menikmatinya. Namun disisi lain Jaejoong merasa jenuh dengan kenyataan jika dirinya selalu menjadi juara dalam balap liar itu.

Kenyataan dirinya tak pernah memiliki lawan yang tangguh menyebabkan senyum remeh yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya ketika Kangin dan rekan-rekannya yang lain mengatakan akan ada calon penantang baru untuknya malam ini.

.

.

Dan saat ini telah berkumpul puluhan namja di tepi jalan sepi pinggir kota Seoul guna menyaksikan aksi balap liar motor yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tengah bersiap-siap Kim Jaejoong dengan penantangnya yang berada diatas motor masing-masing dengan mesinnya yang menderu-deru menantikan aba-aba dari seorang namja yang berada diantara motor keduanya.

"Baiklah pada hitungan ketiga lomba segera dimulai"

Hana...

_BRUMM..._

Dul...

_BRUMM...BRUMM~_

Se...

**DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!**

BERHENTI! POLISI! KALIAN SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG, TAK ADA GUNANYA MELARIKAN DIRI! CEPAT BERKUMPUL DAN ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

Lomba balap liar itupun mendadak menjadi kacau ketika tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya terdengar suara peringatan dari polisi yang ternyata telah mengepung tempat tersebut dengan melepas tembakan peringatan sebanyak 3 kali. Tentu saja semua peserta dan penonton balap liar itu menjadi kocar kacir seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

Akhirnya kawanan polisi itu dengan mudah 'menciduk' para namja penggemar balap liar yang kerap menghabiskan waktu malam mereka dengan menonton atau menjadi peserta balap liar itu dijalan umum kota Seoul di tengah malam saat semua orang terlelap tidur.

Tak berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong , ia yang tadinya sudah siap tancap gas dengan motor balapnya tiba-tiba pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci saat kedua tangannya ditarik kebelakang hingga borgol terpasang dikedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan mudah kemudian tubuh kecil namja bertubuh kurus itupun dibawa menuju mobil bak terbuka bersama puluhan namja lainnya, mereka akan segera diangkut menuju kantor polisi kota Seoul.

* * *

**Kantor Polisi**

"Baiklah bagi kalian yang telah menghubungi penjamin kalian silahkan menanda tangani surat perjanjian yang telah kami sediakan, setelah itu bagi penjamin kalian harap mengisi formulir persetujuan dari kami, karena kalian hanya bisa dijamin sebanyak 3 kali saja, jika kalian pernah ditahan lebih dari 3 kali maka kalian tidak di ijinkan lagi untuk bebas bersyarat, mengerti?"

"Mengerti Inspektur"

"Jangan mengulangi hal bodoh ini lagi, pemerintah telah menyediakan sarana dan prasarana resmi untuk mengikuti ataupun menonton balap motor bukan memakai jalan umum yang membahayakan jiwa orang lain"

"Arraso Inspektur"

"Baiklah selanjutnya kalian kuserahkan kepada bawahanku, sekian arahan dari saya, setelah ini kembali kerumah masing-masing, anneyong..."

"Anneyong Inspektur..."

Puluhan namja yang rata-rata berumur 20 an itu tampak menjawab serempak kalimat-kalimat arahan dari Inspektur Shim. Inspektur Shim yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin adalah kepala dikantor polisi tersebut yang terkenal memiliki sifat yang ramah namun tegas, postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang sedikit ditakuti oleh para tahanan-tahanan yang masih berusia remaja itu. Kalimat-kalimat tegas Inspektur Shim-lah yang ditakuti mereka, karena didalam kalimat yang tegas itu terselip ancaman yang tidak main-main bagi mereka yang melanggarnya.

"Sersan Jung, untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan para anak muda ini kepadamu eoh? aku masih ada urusan di kantor pusat, sekarang memang giliranmu berjaga malam kan?"

"Arraso Inspektur Shim"

Seorang polisi berpangkat sersan berbadan tinggi tegap dan berwajah tampan tampak mengangguk hormat kepada Inspektur Shim yang sudah akan beranjak dari kantor tersebut. Tampaknya sersan polisi itu akan sedikit sibuk lantaran hanya ia seorang diri petugas yang berada dikantor polisi saat itu sementara para penjamin tahanan sudah berdatangan untuk menjemput kerabat mereka yang menghubungi untuk dibebaskan malam itu juga.

Satu persatu tahanan dijemput dan pulang kerumah mereka masing setelah penjamin membayar sejumlah uang dan menanda tangani surat perjanjian terlebih dahulu tentunya. Dan kantor polisi yang terletak disudut kota Seoul itupun perlahan menjadi sepi dan lengang karena hari masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Sersan Jung, boleh aku minta apinya?"

"Kyaa..! masih ada orang ternyata"

Sersan polisi tampan terlonjak kaget saat baru saja ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kantor dan berniat mendudukkan dirinya dikursi empuk milik atasannya Inspektur Shim Changmin tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus menyapanya dari balik jeruji besi tahanan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada didalam kantor itu.

"Aku ketiduran tadi, dan sewaktu bangun mereka semua sudah tidak ada, ck.."

"Aku heran ternyata ada juga yeoja yang suka menonton balapan liar ditengah malam seperti ini"

"Mwo? Yeoja? kau mengira aku yeoja? Yah wajahmu saja yang tampan, ternyata matamu buta sersan Jung!"

Kedua bola mata besar milik seseorang yang berada didalam sel itu tampak melotot garang saat sersan polisi yang berada tak jauh darinya itu salah mengira dirinya adalah seorang yeoja. Salahkan keadaan kantor polisi yang bercahaya temaram dan rambut hitam legamnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh bahunya dan salahkan juga kulitnya yang sangat putih karena ia jarang keluar disaat tengah hari.

"Ehm, chakkaman..." Sersan polisi yang memiliki sorot mata tajam itu meraih secarik kertas dan meneliti dengan seksama tulisan didalam kertas itu yang berisi daftar nama-nama tahanan pada malam itu.

"Jadi ternyata kau Kim Jaejoong?" ujar sersan polisi setelah membaca dan meneliti isi kertas tersebut. Didalam kertas tersebut jelas mencantumkan tanda penjamin dan nama tahanan yang dijaminnya, dan satu-satu nama tahanan yang belum mencantumkan tanda tangannya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Beri aku apinya sersan, sel ini dingin sekali, apa pemanas ruangan ini mati?" ucap namja berwajah yeoja dari balik sel tahanan dengan memegang sebatang rokok, ia bermaksud meminta api dari rokok milik sersan Jung yang terselip dibibirnya.

"Tidak ada pemanas ruangan dimalam hari, pemerintah tidak membiayai itu" jawab bibir hati milik sersan polisi.

"Kalau begitu aku minta apinya, jebbal..." mohon sicantik kemudian.

"Yah merepotkan saja! ini..." dengan malas sersan bermarga Jung itu berjalan menuju sel tempat tahanan yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, mengulurkan batang rokok miliknya lewat celah jeruji besi yang langsung disambut oleh Kim Jaejoong dan segera menyulut batang miliknya hingga mengeluarkan asapnya.

_Glek~_

Sersan Jung sedikit menelan salivanya saat ia tak sengaja menatap bibir merah Kim Jaejoong yang tengah menyulut batang rokoknya. Bibir yang diakuinya berwarna sangat merah sewarna dengan merah buah cherry itu sedikit menyita perhatiannya, 'Cantik' itulah kata yang terbersit dipikirannya saat menatap wajah sang tahanan dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini.

Sersan polisi itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengambil posisi kembali ketempatnya semula setelah Kim Jaejoong mengembalikan rokoknya. Sersan polisi itu memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengganti-ganti siaran televisi yang tersedia diruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Jung Yunho, nama yang cukup bagus"

Suara halus itu kembali membuyarkan konsentrasi polisi tampan yang berusia kurang dari 30 tahun itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang sedikit tidak sopan membuat sersan bersorot mata tajam itu mendelik kesal kearah sel tempat Kim Jaejoong berada, ternyata namja yang menyerupai yeoja itu tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang sel sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

"Sopanlah jika memanggilku, aku yakin umurmu pasti jauh dibawahku" jawab sersan Jung ketus masih memain-mainkan remote televisi mengganti-ganti siaran yang tidak menarik menurutnya.

"Hahaha arraso, ternyata polisi yang masih berpangkat sersan ini haus kehormatan eoh? aku yakin diluar sana kau tidak memiliki banyak teman" jawab namja cantik dengan santai namun cukup membuat namja yang berada tak jauh darinya mendelik kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin meladeni omong kosongmu, lagian dimana penjaminmu? mengapa tidak kunjung datang? jangan-jangan kau sudah dibuang keluargamu, tidak ada yang mempedulikan nyawamu lagi" kesal petugas polisi itu sedikit kasar kepada tahanan berwajah cantik yang masih sibuk menyesap asap dari batang rokok disela bibir merah cherry-nya.

"Apa urusanmu mempedulikan keluargaku, bukankah tidak menjadi keharusan untuk bebas bersyarat kan? aku senang bisa berada disini lebih lama dan mendapat makan gratis, hehehe"

"Yah baru kali ini aku mendapatkan orang yang malah senang berada di sel, siapa yang mau memberimu makan gratis hah? dasar gila" sersan Jung sedikit terpancing emosinya

"Hahaha, aku rasa kalian tidak akan membiarkanku mati disini karena kelaparan, eoh?" jawab si chery merah santai. _'Sersan ini harus kuperdayai agar aku bisa keluar dari sel ini'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sersan Jung menjambak rambutnya kasar, dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesialan apa yang tengah menimpanya ditengah malam seperti ini harus berhadapan dengan tahanan yang mulutnya cerewet seperti mulut yeoja. Diliriknya jam di dinding dan mendesah kasar, ternyata jarum pendek jam masih berada diangka 3, artinya ia harus mengontrol emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Ehm...sersan Jung"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Aku ingin buang air"

"Tahan saja sampai pagi!"

"Shireo, aku tidak bisa ini sudah mau keluar, sudah diujung, sshhh"

"Kalau begitu buang air dibotol ini saja"

"Shireo, aku tidak mau!"

"Yah, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar saja, dasar yeoja jangan-jangan kencingmu berjongkok bukan berdiri!"

"Aniya sersan judes, aku lebih baik buang air dilantai sel ini saja daripada kau suruh aku memasukkannya kedalam botol ini, ambil kembali botol ini, aku tak sudi!"

**Plung~ Pletak!**

"AWW! Yah kau kurang ajar, awas kau ya, akan kuhajar kau!"

Teriak emosi sersan polisi itu saat dengan tidak elitnya sebuah botol air mineral yang sudah kosong menghantam jidat mulusnya sesaat setelah botol yang tadi dilemparnya duluan kedalam sel malah berbalik terlempar kearahnya dan mencium jidatnya setelah terpantul menghantam dinding terlebih dahulu.

Mata Jung Yunho melotot nanar menatap tajam kearah pelaku pelemparan tersebut, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju sel tempat Kim Jaejoong bersandar saat ini dan tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya karena kerah bajunya telah tersambar duluan oleh jari-jari besar milik sersan polisi yang jidatnya baru saja menjadi korban keisengannya.

**SREETTTTT~**

"Yah sersan Jung! kau merusak satu-satunya bajuku! lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan! sebelum aku meremukkan tubuh kurusmu ini!"

"Ne..ne...a-aku m-minta maaf, tenanglah...t-tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari bajuku ini, jebbal sersan Jung, aku mohon" panik Jaejoong yang tubuh kurusnya sontak menempel pada jeruji besi sel oleh tangan kekar Jung Yunho yang mencengkeram kerah baju V-neck-nya dengan kuat. Wajah cantiknya pias, pucat pasi karena takut.

Wajah dingin sersan Jung pun seakan tersentak dan tersadar dengan sendirinya saat mendengar kalimat permohonan dari tahanannya yang memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan setengah mati saat mendapat perlakuan yang tak terduga darinya. Serta merta Jung Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari baju Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik nafas lega dan memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang kusut.

"Kau akan kubawa ke toilet dan tanganmu harus ku borgol" Jung Yunho mulai membuka kunci pintu jeruji besi dihadapannya, setelah terbuka ia langsung menarik pergelangan Kim jaejoong dan mulai memborgolnya kemudian menuntun tubuh kurus Jaejoong menuju toilet membiarkan namja cantik itu membuang hajatnya dan menunggu diluar.

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong sesaat setelah Yunho menguncinya kembali didalam jeruji besi. _'Aku harus memikirkan cara lain agar sersan sombong ini terkecoh dan membiarkanku keluar dari sini"_ batin Jaejoong kembali dengan memasang wajah liciknya.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho, ia berlalu tanpa menjawab sedikitpun ucapan terima kasih tersebut. Yunho memijat pelan keningnya dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya dikursi empuk milik atasannya lagi. Sepertinya sersan polisi itu mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun usahanya untuk beristirahat harus benar-benar dibuangnya jauh-jauh setelah kembali mendengar suara berisik dari arah sel tahanan tak jauh darinya.

"KYYAAAAAA! HUSSH...HUSSSH!"

"Yah yeoja reseh, apalagi yang lakukan disana?!" geram bibir hati Jung Yunho melihat tahanan didalam selnya yang meloncat-loncat didalam selnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan karpet tipis yang disediakan kepermukaan lantai sel.

"Ada kecoa...ada kecoa...kyaaaa! aku tak suka, kyaaa! mereka kemari, husshhh pergi kalian, hussshhhh" Kim jaejoong bertambah heboh saat dilihatnya sekawanan kecoa tengah menuju kearahnya, kembali karpet yang seharusnya menjadi alasnya tidur dikbas-kibaskannya agar kecoa-kecoa tersebut tidak berjalan menuju kearahnya. Si cantik rempong itu ternyata tidak menyukai binatang berkulit coklat tersebut. Kulit putih diwajahnya-pun mendadak putih pucat pasi persis disaat ia ketakutan saat Jung Yunho memperlakukannya secara kasar tadi.

"Yah berhentilah berteriak seperti wanita, itu hanya kecoa!" Yunho berteriak dari kursi tempatnya duduk, ia terlihat sangat jengkel dengan tingkah tahanannya malam itu.

"Awww...mereka masuk kedalam bajuku, awww, yah tolong aku!" Jaejoong masih saja berteriak histeris kejengkelan Yunho sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, bahkan ia semakin heboh saat beberapa dari kecoa tersebut mulai memasuki bajunya.

_Srreettttt~_

"Tolong aku sersan, aku takut sekali dengan binatang-binatang itu" mohon Jaejoong dari dalam sel dalam keadaan topples setelah melempar kaosnya kesembarang arah.

"Aisshhh" yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Cklek~

_Pssstttt...ppssssttt...psssttt_

"Selesai, mereka semua sudah kabur, pakai kembali bajumu nanti kau masuk angin, malam ini dingin sekali" Sersan Jung yang kembali membuka kunci sel dan masuk kedalam sel yang bisa dibilang sempit itu dengan membawa anti nyamuk dan serangga seraya menyemprotkannya kearah gerombolan kecoa yang membuat Jaejoong heboh barusan hingga semua kabur entah kemana.

Yunho baru saja akan berbalik keluar sel disaat sebuah tangan halus menghentikan gerak langkahnya, kedua tangan Jaejoong kini memeluk lengannya dengan kuat seakan tak ingin membiarkannya keluar dari sel tersebut.

"Jebbal...aku takut sekali, bagaimana jika mereka datang lagi" mata doe itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos memohon agar ia tetap berada didalam sel bersamanya. Tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil bagi Jung Yunho, tak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk masuk kedalam sel bersama tahanannya, apa kata dunia nanti.

"Kau itu namja, tidak pantas takut dengan seekor kecoa, ck ternyata kecurigaanku terbukti"

"Terbukti? apanya yang terbukti?"

"Kau itu yeoja, hahaha" tawa puas Jung Yunho saat kembali dapat meledek tahanan yang diakui memang sangat cantik itu, bahkan melebihi kecantikan Go Ahra yeoja yang telah dipacarinya selama 2 tahun ini dan sekarang tengah tinggal di Jepang menyelesaikan studinya. Yunho dan tunangan tepatnya, tengah berhubungan jarak jauh.

"Huh, mulai lagi" Bibir merah itu mengerucut menggemaskan, membuat Yunho berusaha untuk menelan salivanya kembali.

_Glek~_

"Dan kau tahu Kim Jaejoong"

"Nde?"

"Mana ada namja mempunyai dada sebesar ini"

"Yah! Plak!"

"Hahaha"

Pukulan keras bersarang dilengan besar Yunho saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, cepat-cepat polisi bermarga Jung itu keluar dari sel sekaligus menguncinya kembali sebelum tahanannya kehilangan kesabarannya, saat ini Jaejooong tengah menatapnya penuh dendam.

'Awas kau Jung!' batin Jaejoong penuh dendam, tak ada niatnya untuk kembali memakai kemejanya, ia merasa jijik dengan bekas kecoa-kecoa itu.

Sementara sersan Jung sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya semula sembari menonton sepak bola yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia sepertinya sangat antusias sekali saat menonton olahraga tersebut. Sementara dari dalam sel seorang bermata indah dan berwajah cantik menatapnya iritasi dan berpikir bagaimana agar si beruang nama yang diberi Jaejoong untuk sersan polisi berbadan 3 kali badannya itu dapat membuka sel tahanan dan membiarkannya keluar sel tanpa membayar uang jaminan sedikit-pun.

Jam dinding sudah bergeser ke angka 3, kedua namja yang berada didalam ruangan tertutup itu tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sersan Jung tampak berkonsentrasi penuh dengan layar televisi didepannya, dan sang tahanan yang masih betah bertelanjang dada tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk nyamuk-nyamuk yang mengincar tubuh atasnya yang topless.

Tak satupun diantara mereka yang tertidur. Untuk sersan Jung ia tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan terlelap sedikit saja karena memang tugasnya malam itu untuk berjaga-jaga mengawasi tahanan. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong ia tak dapat memjamkan matanya lantaran sebelumnya ia telah terlelap lama, selain itu banyak sekali naymuk yang menyerangnya malam itu.

Kim Jaejoong tampak mondar-mandir didalam selnya seraya menyesap nikmatnya asap rokok dari sela bibir merahnya, entah sudah batang rokok yang keberapa dihisapnya malam itu, ironisnya rokok itu-pun pemberian sersan Jung yang dimintanya tanpa rasa malu.

Tiba-tiba timbul pikiran nakalnya untuk 'menggoda' sersan polisi yang menurutnya sangat mudah terpancing emosinya itu. Ditempelkannya bahunya dijeruji sel tahanan hingga sisi wajahnya menempel pada besi sel yang terbuat dari besi baja yang kuat, ini dilakukannya agar suaranya yang sedikit halus dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga sersan polisi yang masih asyik menonton televisi didepannya.

"Sersan Jung"

'...'

Tak ada sahutan, sepertinya Yunho berusaha tak mempedulikan tahanan yang menurutnya sangat aneh karena tubuhnya yang tahan tanpa memakai baju dicuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini. Alasan lainnya ia tak mau hilang kendali karena tubuh topless tahanannya yang putih mulus meski dihiasi beberapa tatto. Yah, Jung Yunho adalah namja normal, setidaknya saat ini ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan 'kenormalannya' itu.

"Sersan Jung, aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, hehehe" ujar si bibir cherry kemudian sementara otaknya terus berputar untuk memperdayai sersan tampan itu.

'...'

"Arraso, aku mengerti...aku hanya penasaran, pasti berat sekali tugas-mu sebagai anggota polisi seperti ini, disaat semua namja tengah berbagi kehangatan bersama istri mereka diatas ranjang, kau malah begadang disini bersama seorang tahanan, hehehe..."

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya bibir hati itu menjawab ucapan yang bernada menggoda namja tampan tersebut, dengan wajah kesal Yunho menjawab ejekan Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, hehehe...aku hanya kasihan saja kepadamu" jawab Jaejoong dari sel-nya, tujuan sebenarnya adalah membuat sersan polisi itu merindukan 'istrinya' dan berbaik hati untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. hohoho...dream on Jaejoong ah.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, aku tak memerlukan rasa kasihanmu! lagian siapa yang akan kurindukan? aku belum menikah"

"BELUM MENIKAH? OMOO...kasihan sekali, begitu takutkah yeoja-yeoja itu kepadamu sehingga tak satu-pun dari mereka yang yang mau menjadi pacarmu?"

"Ck..."

Hanya decakan sebal yang keluar dari bibir hati itu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi bernada mengejek untuknya, mencoba kembali bersabar hingga beberapa jam kedepan lagi hingga waktu tugasnya berakhir.

"Sersan Jung, melihat sifatmu yang seperti sekarang ini saja aku maklum jika yeoja-yeoja itu menghindari-mu, mereka takut kau telan hahaha...lihatlah kau seperti beruang kelaparan, wajahmu saat ini seperti hendak menelan bulat-bulat mangsa-mu, HAHAHAHA" gelak tawa Jaejoong dari dalam sel-nya yang berharap Jung Yunho terpancing emosinya.

Jika diukur dengan temperatur panas, mungkin temperatur Jung Yunho saat ini hampir mendekati titik didih akibat mendengar cemoohan dari pemilik bibir cherry yang kini tengah asyik menempelkan tubuh dan wajahnya di sel tahanan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lagi-lagi Jung Yunho hanya memilih diam dan meredam emosi sekuat tenaganya.

"Bahkan kau tak mampu membalas ucapanku sepatah kata-pun" tambah Jaejoong lagi.

'...'

"Umm, sersan Jung...apa kau ingin kuajari bagaimana memikat seorang yeoja? bahkan mereka dengan senang hati memohon kepadaku untuk menjadi namja chingu-nya" ujar si cantik dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya mengenai pengalamannya bersama yeoja.

'...'

Sersan Jung masih tak bergeming...namun jika diukur temperatur-nya saat ini sudah hampir '**over heating**' yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Hahaha dan tebakanku, benda yang berada diselangkanganmu itu pasti sudah berkarat karena selama ini tak ada yang mau menyentuhnya, sersan Beruang"

Ejek Jaejoong kembali dan bahkan ia menambahkan julukan yang menurutnya sangat pantas untuk sersan yang berbadan besar seperti beruang itu dan celakanya kali ini situasi sepertinya sudah tidak aman. Kim Jaejoong, kau telah membangunkan beruang tidur.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

**SRAAKKK! BRRUKKK! DUAAGHHH!**

Akhirnya tanda merah yang sudah berkedip-kedip sedari tadi meledak seiring nada ejekan yang berasal dari dalam sel tahanan yang ditujukan kepada Jung Yunho yang sudah berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya yang sama sekali tak diduga oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong tubuh tegap sersan Jung kini sudah mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat hingga wajahnya dengan sempurna menempel pada jeruji besi dingin itu.

"ARGGHH...Y-Yah sersan, lepaskan...Agghh"

Yang dapat dilakukan Kim Jaejoong sekarang hanyalah meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, sedangkan Jung Yunho dengan wajah dinginnya menatap tajam tanpa berkedip wajah tahanan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dihadapannya disela-sela jeruji besi.

"Kim Jaejoong, k-kau..."

"Lepaskan sersan, aku kenapa hah?" ronta Jaejoong dari dalam jeruji yang wajahnya masih menempel disela-sela sel sementara lehernya terasa tercekik akibat cengkeraman kuat tangan lebar Jung Yunho.

"K-kau..."

"Yah lepaskan sersan, aku kenapa hah? apa kau ingin membunuh seorang tahanan? karier dan masa depanmu akan terancam dan..."

Hening...

Jaejoong menyetop ucapannya saat disadarinya mata musang milik sersan yang masih mengunci pergerakan lehernya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun tiba-tiba cengkeraman tangan dilehernya terasa semakin melonggar.

Perlahan namun pasti Jung yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang masih menempel sempurna disela jeruji besi

"K-kau...c-cantik sekali Jaejoong ah..."

"M-Mwo? Yah! aku ini namja, kau gila hah? kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan sers...ahmphh, nghhh"

Sungguh diluar dugaan, saat Jaejoong berpikir horor tentang kemungkinan sersan Jung yang akan 'menghabisi'nya dengan menonjok wajahnya atau meremukkan tulang belulangnya, tak disangkanya sama sekali sersan tampan itu malah 'menyerang' bibirnya dari sela-sela jeruji besi tempat ia terkurung. Jaejoong yang sangat shock atas perlakuan Jung Yunho hanya dapat meronta-ronta berusaha menjauhkan dirinya melepaskan tautan bibir hati yang melekat pada bibir merahnya.

"Ahnghh..a-pa y-yang kau la-kukanhh Junghh...eumhhh"

Susah payah Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya, namun bukannya berhenti, Yunho malah semakin liar melahap cherry-nya bahkan tangan besar sersan Jung semakin menekan tengkuknya menyebabkan wajahnya semakin tertempel disela jeruji besi dingin itu dan Jung Yunho semakin leluasa melahap kasar bibirnya dari luar sel hingga banyak saliva mereka menempel pada besi dingin itu yang untungnya tampak bersih dan mengkilat.

"Ngghhh, aahhh...hahh, hahh...YAH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BERUANG!" bentak bibir cherry itu terengah-engah dengan mendelikkan kedua bola mata besarnya saat ia berhasil melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan segera mengambil posisi menjauh dari jeruji besi agar Yunho tak dapat menjangkaunya kembali.

Tak beda dengan Jung Yunho dengan nafasnya yang memburu masih menatap Kim Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan setelah mengejutkan namja cantik yang berada didalam tahanan oleh ucapannya tadi yang malah mengatakan-nya cantik. Sekali lagi, cantik.

Entah apa yang berada didalam pikiran sersan polisi itu, Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap horor tubuh tegap Jung Yunho yang berjalan tergesa ke meja tempatnya duduk dan meraih kunci sel yang diincarnya sedari tadi, berharap rencana-nya berhasil yaitu merebut kunci tersebut secara diam-diam Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Yunho yang kini tengah menuju pintu sel.

_Cklek~_

_Sreeettttt~_

Dengan langkah pasti sersan Jung mendekati tahanannya yang terduduk dilantai dingin setelah ia membuka kunci dan meggeser pintu jerujinya. Jaejoong tampak sangat ketakutan, namun disaat seperti ini ia malah berakting berpura-pura berani dan berlagak menantang sersan Jung tersebut.

"K-Kau, berhenti disana, jangan mendekat!" bentak Jaejoong saat melihat langkah pasti Jung Yunho yang terarah ketempatnya berada.

"Hahaha, ternyata mulutmu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan nyali-mu, hahaha" Yunho tergelak keras sementara langkahnya terus tanpa henti menuju ketempat Jaejoong meringkuk sedikit demi sedikit kemudian memaksa Jaejoong untuk berdiri sehingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel sempurna.

"Menjauhlah, a-pa yang k-kau lakukan!" ucap Jaejoong yang kian horor saat jemari besar milik Yunho kembali meraih dan meremas belakang kepalanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, cukup membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Aku akan membuktikan jika ejekanmu tadi itu semuanya tidak benar" jawab Yunho.

"U-Ucapanku? yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan jika benda diselangkanganku ini berkarat karena tak satupun yeoja mau menyentuhnya, dan aku akan membuat ucapanmu itu sepenuhnya salah, Kim Jaejoong!"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali merasakan kejantananku ini"

**Cling~**

"YAH KUNCINYA! KUNCINYA, MENGAPA KAU LEMPAR!"

"Dan kutekankan sekali lagi yeoja cerewet, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa kau perdayai semudah itu, hahaha" tawa Yunho penuh kemenangan setelah melempar kunci yang berada ditangannya kesembarang arah diluar sel sana.

"Yah pabbo! lalu bagaimana kita akan keluar dari sini jika kuncinya tidak ada"

"Kita tidak akan keluar dari sini, setidaknya setelah aku membuktikan ucapanku dulu"

"Ucapan apa lagi beruang gendut!" sergah Jaejoong dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran melihat sersan polisi dihadapannya kini yang seakan menjelma seperti seekor beruang ganas.

"Ucapan jika kau adalah orang pertama yang bakal membuktikan kejantananku" jawab sersan Jung penuh penekanan.

"ANDWAE! AKU INI NORMAL, SERSAN PABBO!" bentak bibir cherry tak terima.

"KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK NORMAL EOH?" Jung Yunho balas membentak sementara cengkeraman tangannya bertambah semakin kuat pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Yah, beruang apa yang kau lakukan, AAHHHH"

**Brukkk~**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong sudah terangkat dan menabrak tiang tahanan, Jung Yunho mengangkat dan memposisikan tubuhnya yang sudah 'half naked' itu pada tiang-tiang mengkilat jeruji yang terbuat dari bahan asli baja.

"Ahhh...sshhh" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan akibat punggung telanjangnya yang dipenuhi tatto membentur tiang-tiang jeruji besi yang tengah dicengkeram erat oleh Jung Yunho pada kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan maksud 'memenjarakan' Jaejoong dihadapannya.

Melihat tahanannya tak dapat berkutik lagi, Jung Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jaejoong dan berbisik halus," Aku akan mengklarifikasi satu hal Kim Jaejoong, aku memang belum menikah namun aku telah mempunyai tunangan yeoja dan sudah 2 tahun berpacaran"

"A-Arraso, aku percaya..s-sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja a-aku, mengapa tidak kau buktikan saja kepada calon istrimu itu sersan" jawab Jaejoong tergagap ketakutan karena sosok yang tengah mengurungnya ini seakan telah bermutasi menjadi seekor beruang asli.

"Terlambat, kau sudah membuat ku marah, dan sayangnya wajahmu ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja chingu-ku" jawab Yunho penuh penekanan tepat dilubang telinga Jaejoong yang sudah merinding menahan geli karena telinga adalah tempat tersensitifnya.

"Mmhhhh" desah Jaejoong tertahan akan sensasi aneh akibat nafas panas Yunho dilubang telinganya.

"Kau bahkan seribu kali lebih cantik darinya...**cup~**" lidah hangat Yunho mulai mengecup dan menari-nari didalam lubang telinga Jaejoong yang telah basah oleh salivanya.

"Ngghhh, aanghhh..Y-Yunhh, eummhh...hhoo" desahan halus dari bibir cherry itu tak dapat ditahan lagi, tak sengaja ia memanggil nama sersan bermarga Jung itu.

Seolah terhipnotis akan sensasi nikmatnya, tak ada lagi perlawanan yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong, bahkan reflek kedua tangannya melingkar disekitar punggung Jung Yunho menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan lidah sersan polisi yang menari-nari didaerah leher dan tengkuk putihnya, kemudian perlahan menyusuri bahu telanjangnya, bahkan Yunho tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun baginya untuk bergerak, tubuh kecil Jaejoong kini berada erat dalam dekapannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, mungkin kedengarannya gila, namun aku benar-benar menginginkanmu saat ini" ucap sersan Jung seduktif ditelinga Jaejoong

"K-Kau g-gila...nhhhhh" Jaejoong semakin bergidik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho, betapa tidak, mereka berdua adalah namja dan berstatus normal, terbayang jika dirinya harus menggantikan posisi seorang yeoja berada dibawah sersan yang sudah dicapnya mesum itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong badan kekar Yunho, dilupakannya sensasi nikmat yang sudah terlanjur dirasakannya tadi, meski tubuh mereka masih tetap menempel lantaran usahanya untuk mendorong tubuh kekar Yunho tadi nihil hasilnya.

"Mmhhh, dan aku tak habis pikir Jaejoong ah, darimana kau dapatkan dada besar seperti ini, aku penasaran, jangan-jangan kau yeoja yang tengah menyamar, hahaha" dengan lancangnya jemari Yunho meremas dada montok Jaejoong dan menyentil ujung nipplenya.

**PLAKKK!**

"Hentikan omong kosongmu ini beruang mesum! sekali lagi aku bukan yeoja! apa perlu kubuktikan? Aisshhh..."

"HAHAHA...arraso aku ingin lihat buktinya"

Jaejoong sontak menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya akibat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya setelah berhasil menampar pipi sersan Jung dengan telak sedangkan sersan polisi yang mendapat julukan beruang mesum malah tergelak puas meski pipinya tak luput dari tamparan keras setelah mendengar penuturan bodoh seorang Kim jaejoong, tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati menuntut bukti jika Jaejoong seorang namja tulen.

**SREEETTTTTTT!**

"Yah!"

"Biar aku sendiri yang melihat buktinya"

"KAU, kurang ajar sekali!"

Sepasang mata doe bundar itu hanya dapat melotot horor saat melihat celana jeans yag masih melekat ditubuhnya kini sudah merosot sebatas pahanya mempertontonkan celana dalamnya yang menyembunyikan gundukan kecil dibaliknya, lalu hanya dengan sekali sentak saja lembar kain terakhir itu-pun melorot mengikuti jejak celana jeans-nya tadi.

**Gulp~**

Bibir hati milik Jung Yunho hanya dapat berusaha menghambat tetesan air liurnya agar tidak menetes demi melihat seluruh isi dibalik celana milik tahanan cantik itu, dua belah paha dengan daging sekal, putih mulus tanpa cacat, dan yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah benda mungil yang berada diantara kedua paha mulus tersebut. Seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan didepan matanya, junior mungil yang tergantung lemah itu bahkan tak satu-pun bulu-bulu halus menghiasinya, putih mulus seperti milik bayi yang baru lahir.

Dan dengan berat hati Yunho harus mengakui satu hal, yaitu, saat ini ia sudah TIDAK NORMAL lagi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki sersan polisi yang seharusnya bekerja melayani masyarakat agar merasa aman, kenyataan saat ini seseorang malah merasa nyawa-nya terancam, ah ani keperawanannya tepatnya. Perlahan tangan besar dan kuatnya yang masih mencengkeram belakang kepala tahanan cantiknya mulai mengendur sedikit demi sedikit dan berpindah kedaerah pinggang kecil Jaejoong, tatapan mata yang tadinya setajam elang-pun kini mulai meredup menyusuri seluruh bagian wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menawan, apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Jaejoong tak berani bergerak sedikitpun saat jari jemari Jung Yunho mulai menyusuri bagian wajahnya satu demi satu mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan kini jemari yang disadarinya sangat bagus itu tengah menyusuri benda merah kenyal-nya. Jaejoong menyadari jika Jung Yunho tengah terhipnotis dengan keindahannya, ia tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan ia mengutuk mengapa detak jantungnya menjadi bertambah cepat hingga berkali lipat.

"J-Jebbal, lepaskan a-ku sersan" bisik Jaejoong memohon menyadari sang beruang telah berubah tidak sekasar tadi.

"Pantang bagiku untuk menarik ucapanku kembali, aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, sshhh tenanglah" jawab Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong tambah bergidik ngeri. Ternyata ia masih berniat melanjutkan aksinya, mendengar itu Jaejoong semakin khawatir dan ketakutan, tak pelak bibir cherrynya-pun mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"Jebbal sersan, hiks...aku akan menarik seluruh kata-kataku tadi, kau percaya kau jantan, hiks...aku hanya minta kau lepaskan aku itu saja, jebbal..." iba Jaejoong dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi kedua pelupuk mata indahnya, dilupakannya harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati untuk sementara.

"Umm..." Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali berujar, "Arraso aku terima penyesalanmu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi sersan" cherry itu tampak mengerucut mendengar Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tetap menuntut bukti dari-mu"

"Bukti apa?"

"Bukti jika kau benar-benar namja, hehehe"

"Yah! tidak kau lihat ini?"

Jaejoong tak terima dengan ucapan Yunho yang masih meragukan 'keasliannya' dengan menunjuk benda mungil yang masih terekspos bebas diantara kedua pahanya.

"Arraso, aku mengerti, tapi..."

"Yah, masih ada tapinya juga" kembali pout Jaejoong saat mendengar kembali kata 'tapi'.

"Ne, tapi namja tidak menangis seperti ini" jawab Yunho dengan menoyor jidat mulus Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kau membuatku takut, sersan beruang!" jawab bibir cherry ketus.

"Namja bibirnya tidak suka mengerucut seperti itu juga" sergah Yunho kembali, kali ini membuat wajah sang tahanan memerah karena malu.

"Ehmm..."

Jaejoong tertunduk membuang mukanya saat menyadari kedua pasang mata musang milik sersan Jung tengah menatap wajahnya intens, dan yang paling membuatnya malu adalah posisi mereka yang belum berubah sedari tadi, dengan sebelah tangan sersan Jung yang memeluk erat pinggangnya sedang tangan yang satu lagi berada dibahunya.

"Kim Jaejoong, masih ada satu tapi lagi..." ucap suara bass Jung Yunho kemudian memecah kesunyian malam dikantor polisi tersebut.

"T-Tapi apalagi sersan" ucap Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan raut herannya.

"Tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu saat ini" lirih Yunho dan sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong yang sontak menjadi horor mendengarnya.

"MWO? An...nngghh dwhhaee...aahhhhh"

Jerit histeris Jaejoong yang terdengar saat Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya mendadak lenyap saat bibir hati Yunho menyerangnya tanpa ampun, seakan memanfaatkan keadaan bibir cherry yang sedang menganga lebar bibir hati itupun dengan mudahnya melesak memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain didalam rongga mulut Jaejoong yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan lagi rasa shock-nya.

"Mianhe, aku tak bisa menahannya, mmhhh..."

Nghhhh...

Jaejoong mengeluh panjang saat lidah dan bibir hati dengan lancangnya menghisap kedua belah bibir cherry-nya. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong masih berusaha melawan dengan mendorong tubuh besar yang menghimpitnya, ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja tulen, bahkan hobinya yang suka ngebut dijalanan telah menjadikannya juara bertahan tak terkalahkan dalam kompetisi balap meski masih dalam level balap liar.

Dan karena hobinya yang tidak bisa dibilang banci itu juga-lah membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila kepadanya dan rela mengantri hanya untuk menjadi teman kencannya saja.

Eumhhh...

Namun bibir hati itu seakan tak rela melepaskan barang sedetikpun benda kenyal berwarna merah cherry yang dirasanya sangat manis dan nikmat diwaktu bersamaan. Tak dihiraukannya kepalan tangan Jaejoong yang memukul keras seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terjangkau olehnya. Meski tak mendapat respon sama sekali Jung Yunho tetap berusaha agar dapat menguasai benda yang masih terkatup rapat tersebut.

"Awhh, shit! appoo...humpphh, eummhhh, k-kauu kuranghh a-jarr, aahhh"

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat barisan gigi sersan polisi itu tiba-tiba menggigit bibir atasnya dan itu reflek membuatnya membuka lebar kedua belah bibirnya sehingga kesempatan itu dipergunakan sebaiknya oleh Jung Yunho untuk melesakkan lidah basahnya untuk bermain-main didalam rongga mulutnya.

Nghhh

Dan bibir hati itupun membentuk seringai licik saat disadarinya kedua kepalan tangan si pembalap liar melemas dengan sendirinya bersamaan kembali terdengar desahan panjang dari cherry merah yang telah menghipnotis kedua mata musangnya sejak awal. Apalagi ketika disadarinya cherry merah sensual itu mulai sedikit membalas permainan bibir dan lidahnya.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah, tubuhnya melemas, kedua kepalan tangannya mengendur dan terhempas dengan sendirinya. Sensasi liar dan basah lidah Yunho yang membuat tenaganya melemah, jangan lupakan sorot tajam sepasang mata itu, tatapan musang yang membuat kedua doe eyesnya tak mampu untuk membalas tatapannya. Jaejoong merasa sudah gila sekarang, tubuh lemasnya semakin menempel tersandar dijeruji besi tahanan.

"Eumhh...hhahh...hah...hah" nafas terengah keduanya saat Jung Yunho berbaik hati mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kini tubuh Jaejoong telah benar-benar merosot turun, terkulai lemas tersandar dilantai dingin sel tahanan dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk kehebatan sersan polisi itu dalam hal berciuman yang membuatnya malah berbalik membalas setiap lumatannya, hal itu sukses membuat rona merah pada wajah putihnya.

"Ottokhe? aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin, aku tak akan menyakiti-mu sedikit saja" Yunho berjongkok tepat dihadapan Jaejoong yang posisinya sudah berada dilantai sel.

"Jebbal, jangan sakiti aku" mohon Jaejoong lagi dan lagi saat menyadari sang beruang dihadapan sangat menginginkan tubuhnya saat ini, entah sudah berapa kali ia memohon kepada petugas polisi tersebut, jangan lupakan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih polos membuat mata musang Jung Yunho terus tertuju kearahnya.

"Tidak akan" jawab Yunho pelan sementara jemarinya terus mengusap permukaan cherry merah yang terlihat mengkilap akibat serangan liarnya tadi. Yah bibir merah menggoda itulah benda yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat seperti saat ini.

"T-Tapi a-ku ini namja"

"Tak peduli"

"T-Tapi, tunanganmu?"

"Kau lebih cantik darinya"

"T-Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi lagi Kim Jaejoong, mungkin sudah menjadi takdir kita akan dipertemukan dan bercinta disini"

"Ahhh, Y-Yunhh-hhoo"

Desah keras tak dapat terhindar dari bibir cherry itu saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho kembali menyerangnya, kali ini tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menjadi sasaran sersan polisi itu. Yunho menyerang junior Jaejoong tanpa ampun, dinikmatinya benda mungil tersebut seperti sedang menikmati es krim lezat, dijilat-jilatnya, dihisapnya dan digigitnya batangnya yang mulai mengeras akibat servis mulutnya. Jaejoong hanyalah namja normal yang pasti merasakan nikmat jika kejantanan diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Nghhhh ahhhh

Bibir cherry itu kembali tak kuasa menahan desahan erotisnya semakin membuat Jung Yunho bersemangat bermain ditengah selangkangannya. Jung Yunho sangat mengagumi kemulusan dan kehalusan kulit Jaejoong saat ia menyentuh bagian paha dalam namja cantik itu, tak ada noda sedikitpun dan itu membuatnya semakin kehilangan kendalinya dan semakin intens mengulum junior Jaejoong dengan gerakan maju mundur didalam rongga mulutnya tanpa henti.

Jaejoong? jangan tanya, tubuh porselennya kini telah terbaring dilantai dingin sel tak berdaya akibat rasa nikmat yang diperolehnya, matanya terpejam erat merasakan rasa hangat juniornya yang berada dalam rongga mulut Jung Yunho, bahkan sersan polisi itu masih berseragam lengkap.

Tak sadar Jaejoong semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya akibat nikmat yang dirasakannya semakin bertambah, lidah dan rongga mulut Yunho sangat handal mempermainkan juniornya yang sudah semakin mengeras dan berkedut-kedut tanda akan segera datang puncak kenikmatannya. Merasakan itu Yunho semakin liar mempermainkan junior tersebut, dihisap keras ujungnya dan menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil yang terdapat disana dengan ujung lidahnya membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerang nikmat.

Eumhhh aaahhh

"Keluarkanlah, jangan ditahan" bisik bibir hati yang sudah berpindah ke telinga sensitif Jaejoong, tangannya telah mengambil alih berada di junior Jaejoong yang telah berkedut kencang. Yunho semakin menambah tempo kocokan tangannya di junior Jaejoong, sementara bibir hati kembali menyerang cherry merah yang tak henti mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Sedikikit la-gihh, sshhhh, nghhhh, eummhhhh" Tubuh polos Jaejoong menegang mempersiapkan klimaksnya yang hampir tiba.

"Keluarkanlah baby..." bisik Yunho seduktif masih bergelut dengan cherry merah favoritnya.

"Keluarrhh, Arrrgghhh...aahh, hahh, hahh...hahh"

Eunghhh

Bibir hati itu tak sedetikpun melepaskan tautan dibibir cherry milik tahanannya saat dirasakan cairan klimaks memenuhi genggaman tangannya dan menetes keperut rata tahanan cantik tersebut.

Meski telah menyelesaikan klimaksnya Yunho masih tetap asyik melumat cherry merah itu dengan rakus, dan hatinya semakin bahagia saat kedua lengan Jaejoong malah melingkar dilehernya dan menekan tengkuknya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, posisi mereka sekarang, tubuh besar Yunho tengah menindih tubuh polos Jaejoong dengan keadaan bibir saling melumat, tak peduli jika cairan Jaejoong telah menempel diperut dan dada keduanya yang tengah menempel erat. Jangan lupakan jika sersan polisi itu masih berseragam lengkap.

"J-Jung Yunho, k-kau mengotori ba-ju-muuhh" desah Jaejoong disela-sela nafas terengahnya sete;ah menyadari jika Yunho masih berseragam lengkap.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan segera membukanya, hehehe"

"Yah! apa yang kau lakukan? aishh..."

Jaejoong terpekik ngeri saat disaksikannya Jung Yunho yang terburu-buru berdiri dari posisi yang tadinya diatas tubuhnya lalu secepat mungkin melucuti seragam yang dipakainya hingga tak menyisakan selembar kainpun, melihat itu Jaejoong merasa dirinya semakin berada dalam keadaan yang sangat berbahaya saat ini.

"Laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya kembali Kim Jaejoong" desis Yunho berbahaya setelah melempar ke sembarang arah seragam yang baru saja dilucutinya.

"A-Andwaee, Jangan mendekat, Kyaaa...SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUUU, ADA BERUANG MESUM DISINI...Huuaaaa! Yah, Jangan mendekat!"

"Hahaha, kau tahu Jaejoongie, tingkahmu ini semakin membuatku terangsang saja, kau benar-benar seperti yeoja yang akan diperkosa, hahaha"

Gelak tawa Jung Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang histeris ketakutan disertai racauan dari bibirnya yang tak henti merutuk dan mengancam sersan polisi tersebut.

"YAH, AKU INI NAMJA TULEN, SERSAN MESUM!"

"Tidak lagi setelah malam ini, hahaha"

"K-Kau! kau sudah melecehkanku, aku akan menuntutmu setelah ini!"

"Kau telah megejek dan merendahkan harga diriku, aku hanya ingin membuktikan satu hal saja, yeoppo"

"B-Bukankah aku sudah menarik kata-kataku dan meminta maaf? jebbal, hiks..."

"Mianhe, akan tetapi aku terlanjur, ehmm...tergoda dengan tubuhmu ini"

"Hikss..jebbal, hikss...aku masih ingin menikah dengan yeoja, hiks...eummhhh"

Bibir cherry itu akhirnya bergetar terisak saat satu persatu langkah Sersan Jung mendekati tubuh polosnya yang kian tersudut diujung jeruji besi dingin tersebut, rasa takut dan khawatirnya semakin memuncak tatkala bibir hati itu telah menempel ditengkuk putihnya sementara kedua tangan kekar Jung Yunho melingkar erat dipinggang kecilnya, mengelus-ngelus perut bawahnya yang licin putih mulus tanpa bulu sama sekali. Jaejoong mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada jeruji besi dingin itu.

Posisi saat ini Kim Jaejoong berdiri berpegangan erat pada jeruji besi memunggungi Jung Yunho yang telah sibuk menyusuri tubuh belakangnya. Bibir hati itu membasahi seluruh permukaan punggung putih itu dengan salivanya, mengecup, menjilat bahkan menggigit keras kulit putih itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan.

"Tatto-tatto ini, kau ternyata suka sekali menyakiti dirimu, hmm?" desah Yunho mengagumi pahatan-pahatan jarum dan tinta yang terlukis dipunggung telanjang Jaejoong, dalam hati ia mengagumi ketahanan namja cantik tersebut akan rasa sakit saat membuat tatto yang terbilang cukup banyak menghiasi punggungnya.

Ahhhh sshhhh enghhh

Dan Kim Jaejoong kembali menyerah akan rasa nikmat yang diberikan bibir hati yang masih berkutat dibelakang tubuhnya, rasa nikmat semakin bertambah saat dirasakannya ujung lancip lidah Yunho kini telah bermain-main pada bagian bawah tubuh belakangnya.

Kedua bongkah pantat mulus Jaejoong yang kini menjadi sasaran benda tak bertulang dan basah milik sersan Jung, tak mau kalah kedua telapak yang lebarnya ikut meremas-remas benda kenyal tersebut membuat si empunya semakin merasa nikmat tak terkatakan, mata Kim Jaejoong hanya terpejam merasakan setiap sensasi nikmatnya.

Eunghhhh ahh

"Yahhh j-jangan ber-hentieehh, jebbaaalhh" Jaejoong memohon saat kedua tangan Yunho melebarkan bongkahan pantatnya hingga mempertontonkan pink hole menggoda miliknya yang berukuran sangat sempit membuat Yunho tidak sabar menusuk-nusukkan ujung lidahnya kedalam lubang perawan tersebut. Jaejoong-pun merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda disana sehingga bibirnya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Bibir hati itupun kembali melengkung memperlihatkan seringainya.

**JLEB**

"S-Sersan a-pa itu? m-mengapa berbeda...aarghhhh, Appooo!"

"Ini benda yang kau ejek tadi Kim Jaejoong"

Ohhh...

"MWOYA! Yah, hentikan Jung! keluarkan benda itu, ARGHHH! appoo!"

Jaejoong yang tadinya sedikit cengo kembali tersadar tatkala merasakan benda yang berukuran sangat besar sekali berusaha memasuki lubang belakangnya, cepat-cepat ditolehkan lehernya dengan maksud hendak memeriksa, mendadak matanya indahnya melotot sejadi-jadinya ketika mendapatkan sersan Jung yang tengah berusaha memasukkan benda pusaka miliknya yang orang buta-pun tahu ukurannya sangatlah luar biasa.

Jaejoong berusaha meronta saat dirasakannya sakit yang teramat sangat dibelakangnya, namun semua pergerakannya sia-sia belaka saat tenaga kuat sersan Jung yang berkali lipat darinya mengunci setiap pergerakan tubuhnya, mengingat posisinya yang kurang menguntungkan. Jaejoong hanya dapat mencengkeram kuat jeruji besi tempatnya bertumpu agar dapat menahan sakit yang terasa seakan membelah dua sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Tahan Jaejoong ah, sebentar lagi, sudah setengahnya, kau mau lubangmu ini terkoyak jika banyak bergerak, hmmm" bisik pelan Yunho tepat ditelinga si cantik Jaejoong saat merasakan tubuh ringan itu meronta-ronta liar.

"Hiks...appoo" Jaejoong tak dapat membendung airmatanya, mengalir deras membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit lagi, pejamkan saja matamu, setelah ini aku berjanji rasanya akan sangat nikmat sekali"

"Andwae! hiks...k-kau jahat, hiks..."

Ahhhh...

Ahhhh...

Ahhhh...

"I-nihh sempith sekali jaejoonggh ahh..."

Seakan tak mendengarkan isakan kesakitan namja yang tengah dirasukinya, sersan Jung terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang cukup pelan sehingga benda panjang miliknya yang baru setengah berada didalam lubang perawan Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak kelihatan lagi batangnya, tertelan seutuhnya didalam pink hole sempit yang membuatnya semakin kehilangan kewarasannya malam itu.

Sementara Jaejoong terus memejamkan matanya saja dan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, ia merasa harga dirinya telah hancur berkeping-keping sebagai seorang namja sejati.

"Jaejoongie, mendesahlah..."

"AAuuhhh eummmhh, J-junggghhh aahhhh"

Ternyata rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ditahan Kim jaejoong tak tahu mengapa kini telah berganti dengan rasa nikmat seiring tempo goyangan maju mundur junior Yunho yang berada didalam hole-nya berubah semakin cepat dan berirama.

"Owhhh...disa-nahh Yunhh, mmhhh"

"Disini? begini?"

"Ummhh, nee..teruskanhhh, lebih cepathh ahhhh"

"Dengan senang hati yeoppo, hehehe"

"Janganhh memanggilkuh yeoppoohh, aku tampanhhh...eumhhh"

"Ahh dasar keras kepala...mmhhh, kau Jaejoongie, seumur hidup aku tak pernah merasa sangat terangsang seperti ini saat melihat tubuhmu, bahkan dengan tunanganku sekalipun, eummhh" racau bibir hati itu sembari terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur melesakkan junior big size-nya lebih dalam lagi dilubang surganya.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mencondong dengan sendirinya hingga menjadi posisi menungging semakin membuatnya leluasa menusukkan benda tumpul miliknya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi hingga membuat Jaejoong kembali mengerang nikmat karena berhasil berkali-kali menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

"Ahhh, sersannhh Junghh auuhhh, ahh ahhh ahhh"

Si cantik itu sepertinya sudah melupakan harga dirinya yang tertelan oleh rasa nikmat yang ada, perlakuan Jung Yunho pada tubuhnya sangat memabukkannya, entah sudah berapa kali ujung tumpul junior sersan polisi itu menyentuh keras titik sweetnya hingga ia merasa ingin dan ingin lagi.

Tangan dan jemari milik Jung Yunho tidak dibiarkannya menganggur begitu saja, sementara tangan yang satu menggenggam dan memanjakan junior Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi sibuk menggerayangi dada berisinya, nipplenya yang telah menegang dan mengeras sempurna tak luput dari jemari jahil Yunho yang terus memilin dan mencubit-cubit benda berwarna pink menggoda itu.

**05.30**

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam kedua makhluk sesama jenis itu melakukan aktifitasnya didalam sel tahanan yang sempit. Tak dirasakan lagi udara dingin yang menusuk, yang ada hanya udara panas yang berasal dari suhu tubuh polos keduanya.

Selama itu pula sudah beberapa kali keduanya berganti posisi, dan tentu saja semua didominasi oleh sang sersan Jung yang terus bergerak menusuk lubang surga milik tahanan mereka tanpa henti hingga saat ini.

Tampak Kim Jaejoong tersandar lemas di sudut tembok dengan Jung Yunho yang berada diatasnya terus menggenjot menggarap tubuhnya yang dapat dikatakan sudah tidak mulus lagi karena banyak dihiasi kissmark hasil perbuatan sersan beruang yang menggagahinya tanpa henti.

Tak ada perlawanan lagi, tak ada makian dan sumpah serapah bahkan tak ada desahan sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir cherry yang sudah membengkak dan memerah itu. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya remuk seakan tulang belulangnya rontok membuat tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya, dibiarkannya saja tubuh kekar sersan polisi itu terus mengerjai tubuhnya tanpa henti, percaya atau tidak, sersan tersebut belum sekalipun mencapai klimaksnya, berbeda dengan sicantik yang sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya mengakibatkan seringai meremehkan dari pemilik wajah tampan diatasnya.

"Berhentiehh s-sersanhh, aku capekhhh aahhhh..." desah pelan cherry merah itu memohon agar Jung Yunho segera menghentikan permainan diatas tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagi, aahhhh...rasanya aku tak akan pernah puas dengan tubuhmu ini, mmhhh..." jawab sersan Jung tak ada niat menghentikan aktifitasnya diadalam lubang hangat Jaejoong yang sudah tampak memerah karena terus bergesekan dengan juniornya.

Sementara bibir hati itu terus menyesap nikmatnya kedua benda didada Jaejoong, lidah dan giginya bergantian mempermainkan benda kenyal berbentuk tonjolan itu, terkadang dengan sengaja puting susu yang berukuran sedikit besar menyerupai milik yeoja itu digigitnya kuat mengakibatkan jerit tertahan Jaejoong karena sakit yang amat sangat, namun tetaplah nikmat.

"Bersiaplah baby, aku akan sampai...AARRGHHH"

**Crottt**

"Ahhhh Yunn-hhoo"

Dan akhirnya tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang secara otomatis mengeluarkan cairannya kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sedangkan namja diatasnya tak jauh berbeda tubuhnya-pun menegang seraya menghentakkan pinggulnya ketitik terdalam di lubang belakang Jaejoong sehingga cairannya memenuhi seluruh ruang hangat tersebut sampai meluber keluar tak tertampung.

Eumhhh

Desah Jaejoong lemah seiring tubuh polos yang berlumuran cairannya terkulai lemah dilantai dingin sel tersebut. Sementara dari bawah tubuhnya cairan milik Yunho terus keluar mengotori lantai sel. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Jaejoongie..." Bibir hati itu menggumam pelan saat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah tak berdaya, tubuh kekar sersan Jung kini berada dibelakang tubuh polos Jaejoong.

"Eummhhh, aku capek sersan, k-kau sungguh keterlauan..." meski sudah kehabisan nafas Jaejoong masih sempat berbicara pelan dan berusaha memaki si sersan mesum.

"Mianhe Jaejoongie, eumm...saranghae"

"Yah, omong kosong apalagi kau ini, dasar mesum" racau bibir cherry kembali setelah mendengar kata cinta yang berasal dari bibir hati yang masih terus mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang seolah tak membiarkan udara dingin menghampirinya.

"Aku serius, boo..."

"Yah, panggilan apalagi itu, konyol..."

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu"

"Hentikanlah ocehanmu itu sersan, pikirkanlah cara agar kau tidak merasa berdosa kepada tunanganmu nanti"

"Aku lebih memilih memikirkan cara bagaimana memutuskan hubungan kami secepatnya"

"Mwo? k-kau gila, hei kau itu sudah berumur, mana ada lagi yeoja yang mau denganmu lagi jika kau memutuskan tunanganmu itu"

"Aku akan segera menikah kok"

"Lalu siapa orang bodoh yang akan menerima lamaranmu itu?"

"Kau"

Ohhh...

Loading...

"Yah! tidak mau!"

"Terserah, sekarang pikirkan saja, yeoja mana yang mau dengan namja yang lubangnya suda dibobol berkali-kali oleh namja lain, hmm..."

"Tidak usah bercanda, kecuali kau yang menjadi istriku"

"Tidak masalah, asal kau dapat membuktikan kejantanan-mu, tidak berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan seenaknya saja, hahaha"

"Yah enak saja, aku ini namja tulen tahu!"

"Ahh jinjja? Kalau begitu kita buktikan lagi saja sekarang, eoh? hehehe"

**Jleb**

"AWWHH, Yah keluarkan! owwhhh jebbal aku capek sersan mesum!"

"Humphhh, biarkan saja seperti ini sampai pagi, ja...tidurlah, aku hanya memasukkan saja, biarkan ia tertidur disarangnya, hehehe"

"Dasar mesum"

Protes keras dari bibir cherry itu sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari si mata musang saat dengan tanpa permisi benda panjang miliknya yang kembali mengeras kencang itu menusuk lubang belakangnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. tentu saja Jaejoong protes, rasa kantuk pada kedua matanya sudah tak dapat ditolerirnya lagi, dibiarkannya saja benda milik sersan Jung tersebut berada dilubangnya hingga kedua mata indahnya terpejam menyongsong mimpinya didalam sel tahanan yang terasa hangat dalam pelukan sang beruang mesum julukannya pada sersan polisi Jung Yunho.

Sementara bibir hati itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum puas, senyum nikmat dan senyum bahagianya meski ia sadar sepenuhnya telah melakukan dosa besar, namun ia bersyukur telah menemukan cintanya pada makhluk cantik luar biasa, Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

**Keesokkannya...**

"I-Inspektur S-Shim, cepatlah kemari, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan disini!"

Suara tercekat sersan Lee Sang In di line telepon saat mendapati keadaan kantor yang bak kapal pecah pagi hari itu setelah ia menggedor-gedor pintu kantor tanpa mendapat sahutan dari Jung Yunho yang bertugas dinas malam sehingga terpaksa sersan Lee memakai kunci duplikat pribadinya.

Namun saat baru saja melangkahkan kaki kedalam kantor yang tidaklah terlalu besar itu. Tampak keadaan kantor yang berantakan, seketika kedua pasang mata sersan Lee menangkap dua sosok tubuh polos yang tergeletak dilantai sel tahanan dengan posisi membelakanginya, dan dua sosok tubuh itu tengah berpelukan, bahkan yang lebih mengerikan lagi mereka keduanya adalah namja.

Namun yang paling mengerikan bagi sersan Lee saat itu adalah, salah satu dari namja tersebut adalah Jung Yunho, teman sejawatnya yang merupakan agen polisi yang berprestasi, merupakan bawahan kesayangan sekaligus tangan kanan dari atasan mereka, Inspektur Shim Changmin.

Ohh SHIT!

Wajah sersan Lee semakin tercekat tatkala menyaksikan kedua tubuh namja tersebut masih saling bertautan, menyatu. Sedangkan ia sama sekali tak menemukan anak kunci sel tahanan tersebut karena telah dilempar Yunho ke sembarang arah tadi. Lalu dengan terpaksa dihubunginya ponsel Inspektur Shim melalui ponsel pribadinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"DEMI TUHAN JUNG YUNHOOO!"

Gelegar suara Inspektur Changmin sembari mengguncang keras pintu jeruji besi sel yang masih terkunci rapat memanggil nama sersan polisi kepercayaannya. Beruntung hari masih sangat pagi sehingga kantor polisi itu masih lengang, hanya ada inspektur Shim dan sersan Lee yang bertugas dinas pagi menggantikan tugas Jung Yunho.

"Ehm, inspektur Shim, sepertinya mereka tidur nyenyak sekali, tampaknya mereka kelelahan akan aktifitas mereka semalam"

"Diam kau sersan Lee!" desis Inspektur Shim berbahaya sementara ujung matanya melirik kedua tubuh polos didalam sel tersebut. Bau sex yang berasal dari cairan keduanya sangat tajam menusuk hidung membuat beberapa kali Inspektur Shim menyuruh sersan Lee untuk menyemprotkan cairan pengharum ruangan.

"Sebaiknya Inspektur melihat rekaman CCTV-nya saja inspektur, disana akan terlihat kejadian detailnya seperti apa, karena kemungkinan sersan Jung disini sebagai korban bujuk rayu tahanan itu.

"Hhhh...arraso" akhirnya Inspektur Shim Changmin menyetujui usulan dari bawahannya itu dan mulai melihat rekaman CCTV yang putar oleh sersan Lee.

Dan akhirnya tampaklah adegan demi adegan yang diperankan oleh YunJae divideo rekaman CCTV tersebut, adegan yang membuat wajah tampan seorang Inspektur Shim Changmin memerah dan memanas dengan sendirinya. Disana dengan jelas terlihat bagaimana YunJae yang awalnya bertengkar sengit, bahkan sangat jelas terlihat saat Yunho mencengkeram tubuh kecil Jaejoong karena emosi.

Eungghhh...

Ehm,,,

"Mwoo? Kyaaaaaaa...Jung Yunho pabbo, ireona! ppali!"

Lenguhan bibir cherry itu seketika menjadi jeritan keras saat menyadari ada orang lain yang berada bersama mereka, mata doe-nya berkeliling melihat jika ada orang lain lagi, sementara suara lembutnya berusaha membangunkan beruang yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia sangat takut melihat sorot tajam sepasang mata milik Shim Changmin.

Tubuh Jaejoong meringkuk disudut didinding tanpa sempat memakai kembali pakaiannya menyisakan seonggok tubuh besar Yunho yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai penjara tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun, dan yang lebih horornya lagi, Jaejoong baru menyadari jika Yunho sempat mengalami klimaksnya saat ia tengah tertidur, terbukti banyaknya cairan yang menetes saat ia melepaskan tautan bawahnya itu.

Melihat itu semua inspektur Shim Changmin tak tinggal diam, sekarang ini jika diibaratkan tokoh kartun kepala dan telinganya sudah mengeluarkan kepulan asap tebal demi menyaksikan ketidak senonohan bawahannya.

Eumhhhh...

"YAH JUNG YUNHO! IREONA!"

"Mwo? SIAP INSPEKTUR!"

Yunho yang baru saja menggeliat dari tidurnya mendadak terkejut bukan kepalang saat mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya itu sehingga reflek ia berdiri tegak dalam keadaan hormat menghadap inspektur Shim yang wajahnya telah merah padam menahan marah, dan sersan Lee yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya serta Kim Jaejoong yang hanya terbengong cengo melihatnya.

Lihatlah sersan Jung itu sekarang, berdiri dengan tegapnya menghadap atasannya dengan sikap hormat, akan tetapi sayangnya ia melupakan seragamnya, sehingga benda yang berada diselangkangannya terekspos bebas dengan posisi yang tak jauh beda dengan majikannya, berdiri tegak lurus dengan gagahnya, menyisakan wajah amarah sang atasan yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"JUNG YUNHO, bersiaplah...kau kutuntut atas pelecehan sexual terhadap seorang tahanan lalu tindakan asusila dan penyalahgunaan jam kerja kemudian perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dan satu lagi kau kutuntut harus bertanggung jawab dan menikahi tahanan tak berdosa ini atas perbuatan mesummu MENGERTI KAU BERUANGGGG?!"

.

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

"Uchun hyung, Juncu hyung, ilona...ayo cekolah! kalo tidak mau imin cilam caja eoh!"

**Cuurrr~**

"YAH! ummaaa...lihatlah Minnie kembali mengompoli wajah kami, hueee..."

"OMONA Jung Changmin, tidak boleh begitu chagi, kajja ikut umma, Chunnie, Su ie, kajja mandilah...maafkan adik kalian ne, ia belum mengerti jika hari ini hari minggu dan tidak bersekolah"

"Ne umma"

Dengan langkah malas kedua hyung Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi mereka. Hal yang paling malas adalah bangun pagi dihari minggu seperti ini, namun apa boleh buat wajah mereka terlanjur menjadi keganasan adik mereka yang mempunyai sifat evil kendati masih berumur 2 tahun saja. Itu adalah akibat umma mereka, Kim Jaejoong yang terlalu memanjakan Jung Changmin.

Kim Jaejoong? Yah, setelah kejadian didalam sel tahanan tersebut, Kim Jaejoong berusaha menghindar dan melupakan sosok Jung Yunho yang telah menodainya, namun takdir jugalah yang mengharuskannya menikah dengan namja yang sebelumnya tak pernah dicintainya itu. Ia dinyatakan hamil tepat satu bulan setelah kejadian tersebut. Demi menyelamatkan janin dirahimnya Jaejoong harus menerima dengan lapang dada statusnya yang berubah menjadi seorang 'nyonya Jung'

Berbeda dengan halnya Jung Yunho yang telah mengakui cintanya kepada Jaejoong dimalam mereka pertama kali bercinta didalam sel yang penuh kenangan itu, Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk belajar mencintai sang suami sehingga hadirlah didunia ketiga putra mereka yang tampan, yaitu Jung Yoochun, Jung Junsu dan Jung Changmin.

Jung Yunho kini telah berpangkat seorang Letnan sekarang, akibat perbuatannya terhadap Jaejoong ia terkena hukuman peringatan dari atasannya dan di pindah tugaskan ke daerah GwangJu selama 3 tahun setelah ia menikahi Kim Jaejoong. Hukuman tersebut sangatlah ringan dibanding ancaman yang sebenarnya yaitu dikeluarkan dari dinas kepolian kota Seoul, itu semua adalah karena kebaikan hati Inspektur Shim Changmin yang membuat agar Yunho diringankan hukumannya.

Khusus untuk nama anak ketiga mereka sengaja mereka ambil dari nama atasannya tersebut Inspektur Shim Changmin yang tewas tertembak ditangan kawanan perampok Bank 3 tahun lalu, setahun sebelum Changmin hadir didunia ini.

Rasa hormat dan terima kasih Yunho yang mendalam kepada sersan bermarga Shim itu membuat Yunho berencana untuk memberi nama Inspektur tersebut kepada anaknya kelak, dan pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, untuk ketiga kalinya Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil kembali dengan janin berkelamin namja.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong sudah cukup merasa bahagia dengan apa yang mereka peroleh selama ini, ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya Jung Yoochun, Jung Junsu dan si bungsu Jung Changmin, semakin lengkaplah kebahagiaan mereka, meski awalnya Jaejoong selalu mengatakan jika takdir mereka itu gila dan tidak mungkin. Kenyataannya?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS :)**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL READERS**

**Twitt : peya_ok**

**FB : MANO SHINKI**


End file.
